Ogre
The Ogre is an enemy in Dragon's Dogma. Smaller than a cyclops, but bigger than a human, these creatures possess a level of intelligence and brute strength that make them very dangerous, especially in closed quarters. It resembles a giant gorilla-like creature. When you attack them enough, they become enraged and their rear end starts to glow red. They are smart enough to know when a pawn or human is climbing their back and will promptly jump into the air and land on their back in order to crush them and do a large amount of damage. They get excited when they see females and will attack them more if they are in a group. They will begin to charge wildly (typically on all four like a charging gorilla) and can turn corners with ease making it somewhat difficult to dodge. Ogres will grab a pawn, or player and run off a short distance before 'chewing' on them and causing a significant amount of damage. Pawns will recommend that everyone climbs onto the ogre in order to bring the beast to the ground. Orges only have one large bar of HP but are extremely powerful and quite agile. Ogres can sometimes be found sleeping or busy eating; This can come in handy for planning out an attack to deal maximum damage or sneaking past. Attacks Tactics *The Ogre's head is it's weak spot, aim attacks here for extra damage. *Ogres are weak against magic. *If you see a sleeping/eating Ogre, you can get a sneak attack bonus by attacking them in this state. Unleash your strongest move at him for the opening hit for an advantage. *Ice can occasionally freeze a part of their body and slow them down. *Ogres don't fare well against fire. A reasonable amount of damage can be done by firing multiple oil arrows into the beast, then throwing an incendiary object like Dragon Spit. *Sleeper arrows have minimal effect. However, a group of three sleeper arrows or a single whirling sleeper arrow has a chance to drop the beast for a few seconds. They seldom sleep the creature, but appear to make it somewhat drowsy. On occasion, it may fall down for a few seconds. During the time it is down and standing back up it will not attack and the party should have close to 10 seconds to attack or heal. *It is best to avoid climbing on their back if possible, as the orge will counter this by jumping up and landing on their back, flattening you and causing a great deal of damage. You can dodge this by jumping off before it hits the ground, and then attack it while its down. Also there are areas that you won't get hit even if he tried to squash you, like his sides and forearms so climb to those areas to continue attacking unhindered. *If wielding Daggers, climb to it's face and unleash Hundred Kisses on it for a large amount of damage. *When enraged it will flush red and charge at people randomly, usually the Arisen. You can use this to your advantage if there are sheer cliffs or water nearby, as you can lure them into charging over the edge and getting an easy kill off this. Be careful not to get knocked off yourself or if your climbing follow them down. Locations *The Everfall (both before and more after you defeat the Dragon). *The Ancient Quarry (has 3 Ogres here that don't respawn). *The Catacombs (Only has one, it respawns.) *During the night, 2 Ogres spawn south-east, north-west and north of the Abbey, 6 total. (Torches light the area where they spawn. Chimera spawns where the south-eastern ones spawn during the day. The northern ones spawn in a camp between the road and the river) *2 Ogres spawn in Bluemoon Tower on the floor below the summit.(After killing the Griffin for the first time). Gallery ogre1.jpg ogre2.jpg ogre3.jpg ogre4.jpg Category:Enemies Category:Monsters